Requiem for Rome
|price = $29.99 PDF: $17.99 }} Requiem for Rome is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Requiem. It is the first historical setting for the Chronicles of Darkness. It depicts the Kindred society of the Roman Empire, including the Camarilla and the Julii clan. Summary From the Onyx Path catalog: :Glory Reigns Above :The living world is civilized by the vision and the power of Rome. :But not all that walks is living, and not all that falls will die. :We Do Not Live. :We are but shadows and worms, consigned to the earth and shamed by our incompletion. :But We Are Creatures of Rome :And that which is not conquered by the children of Romulus shall submit to his brother's get. :In the name of the Republic. :In the name of the Camarilla. :--S. Julius Macellarius Corbulo :This book includes: :*''Everything you need to play Vampire: The Requiem from the earliest nights of Rome to the ruination of Kindred society, including new blood magic and a new clan!'' :*''A grotesque and beautiful new vision of Ancient Rome through the eyes of vampires - full of bloody passion, mystical intrigue, and glorious battle.'' :*''The secrets of the ancient undead, revealed at last! Learn the truth about the Camarilla, claim rule over the vampire city called Necropolis, and confront the wicked and terrifying monsters that prey on the undead - the Strix!'' :''Requiem for Rome is a supplement for the World of Darkness game Vampire: The Requiem.'' The Deathless City: Foreword by Kenneth Hite An essay discussing the ways in which historical and legendary Ancient Rome fits in with vampire tales. Prologue Fiction. An unnamed vampire, probably of the Julii clan, goes over his note books and recounts, in a letter to his childer in the modern nights, the story of his Embrace at the hands of his sire, Decimus. Introduction A short section explaining the characteristics of a game set in Rome. It also includes a lexicon for the various terms present throughout the book. Chapter One: The History of Rome A history of Rome, and of the Kindred and Camarilla. It succinctly explains the history of Rome, and where Kindred society fits into it. Interlude I Chapter Two: Player's Guide This chapter explains the organizations of the Camarilla, lists the clans of ancient Rome, and contains the merits and Disciplines of Rome. Interlude II Chapter Three: Rome and Necropolis The geography of Rome and Necropolis are shown here, as well as life in Rome and the Requiem in Necropolis. Chapter Four: Storytelling and Antagonists A how-to for Storytellers to run a successful Chronicle in Rome. It addresses the similarities between modern and ancient themes, as well as expanding on the themes unique to Roman society. A list of antagonists are listed at the end of the chapter. Epilogue Background Information * The vampire on page 194 bears a scroll with the wax seal of the Camarilla on it: the Camarilla of Vampire: The Masquerade. * The illustration on page 211 alongside the text on Witch Hunts bears the symbol of the Cainite Heresy conspiracy of hunters. The book mentions a Cainite Heresy, but it's an organization of heretical Lancea et Sanctum. Memorable Quotes "They are not Kindred. We merely tolerate them. That is all." :- Julius Piso Minor on the topic of other vampire clans, from the second book of the De Geographia Sociiisque Mortuorum p 45 Characters *Aulus Julius *Remus References Category:Vampire: The Requiem books Category:Requiem for Rome books Category:2007 releases